Story:Star Trek: Columbia/The Price of Anything/Teaser
The Columbia is along the border as the Lexington is next to the ship as well. Captain's starlog December 10th 2154. The Columbia is along the Andorian border on a secret rendezvous with the Lexington, we're receiving a cargo of unknown origins hopefully Captain Halliwell can explain why we're out here in the middle of nowhere. On the bridge Captain Martin is sitting in the chair thinking about why they were ordered secretly to the border of Romulan space, she gets up from the captain's chair. Commander has we've been given the reason why we're here? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Commander Nelson shrugs his shoulders. Unknown Captain but for whatever reason no one at Starfleet Command is answering our questions Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. Lieutenant Commander Williams looks at them. Maybe it's an ambassador who like to be treated right and wanted a lot of stuff Commander Williams says as she looks at them. Then Lieutenant Shrun looks at them. Captain the Lexington is ready to dock with us Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at them. She looks at them. All right let's go Lieutenant Lao you've got the bridge Captain Martin says as she looks at her. They walk into the turbolift and head down to C-deck port side docking port. On C-deck the port side docking hatch airlock pressurized and Captain Halliwell and the two delegates walks aboard as Captain Halliwell greets them. Captain Halliwell welcome aboard Captain Martin says as she looks at him. They shook hands as Captain Halliwell returns to the greeting and introduces the delegates to Captain Martin, Commander Nelson and Lieutenant Commander Williams. Captain Martin looks at them. Prime Minister Samuels what's going on? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Captain Halliwell looks at her as he wants to tell her why the secert orders in private because it's too crowded. In the conference room they walk into the room and the door closes as Captain Halliwell locks the door. All right what the hell is the reason the orders were so cryptic? Brianna says as she looks at him. He looks at her and explained. You are transporting cargo to Babel says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. Minister Samuels looks at her. You're escorting me and several delegates to Babel Minister Samuels says as he looks at her. Brianna looks at them. So you had Starfleet relay secert orders to us with no explanation as to why we're being sent to an unexplored area of Andorian space Brianna says as she looks at them. Captain Halliwell looks at her and makes a more explanation of why the orders were secert. Because its about going to a press conference to talk about the new Coalition Charter, that we hope to form next year, that's why the orders were secert says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She looks at them. Starfleet could of ordered us back to Earth Commander Nelson says as he looks at them. Ambassador Martin looks at them. James could of but I requested that he kept it on a need to know basis Ambassador Martin says as he looks at Commander Nelson. Brianna looks at them. At five point two we should be there in a matter of days Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Captain Halliwell also informs her that their speed is reduced to four point two during the mission. Your speed has been reduced to four point two during the mission says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. Did my grandpa give a reason as to why we're creepying along at warp four instead of warp five to Babel Brianna says as she looks at him. He looks at her and explains. The delegates and Prime Minister Samuels need time to prepare for the press conference says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at them. Anything we can expect on the way Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Captain Halliwell looks at her. I wouldn't know and I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at them. Commander show our guests to their quarters, then have T'Ro set course for Babel warp four point two Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and escorts the delegates to their quarters as Commander Williams follows behind him and the door closed, as Brianna looks at him. All right Typhuss the only reason I know why the orders were secert it was because of our new enemy the Romulans I've read Captain Archer's mission reports Brianna says as she looks at him. He smiles at her and sits down and finally explains the meaning of the secert orders. We don't want the Romulans to ruin this alliance and once its formed we will be stronger together in unity to stand against the Romulans once and for all says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna.